What Happened Next? Part 3
by sazwilkie
Summary: Warning - This story contains explicit detail of same sex intercourse. My version of what happened with Christian and Syed after Christian left the Police station Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Syed had been stood outside the Police station for almost 3 hours. He watched as people walked in, some voluntarily, some cuffed to officers. Some stared at him while others pretended the he wasn't there. But he didn't pay attention to them. His eyes were empty as he looked at them. All he could think of was Christian. He was in there, all alone, re-living every detail of that night, that man to a total stranger. He should have gone in with him, he should be there with him, sitting next to him, holding his hand as he waited. All alone he'd re-live it over and over. If Syed had gone in with him, he could have eased it, taken his mind of it a little.

As he leaned backwards against the sign Syed checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time. 3 hours. 3 hours he'd been in there alone. Thinking Syed had gone, thinking he didn't care. 3 hours of being scared, petrified of going over it again in his head. Syed knew he'd never admit to it but no matter what Christian would say, Syed knew he was scared.

He heard the door open and casually lance to the right, the same way he had done every time he'd heard it open. But this time he saw him. A tall man in a checked shirt and jeans walked out of the doors and down the steps, a sigh of relief escaped him. Syed pushed himself away from the post and started to wards towards him.

_Syed: Well?_

Christian spun around, shocked to see him standing in front of him. Syed tried to hide the horror on his face. He was used to seeing the bruises on Christian's face but they still shocked him, still disgusted him, knowing what he went through to get them. Knowing why he went with that man in the first place. Knowing it was because of him.

_Christian: What're you doing here?_

_Syed: How did it go?_

Christian didn't understand. He'd waited for him? Why?

_Christian: You've not been waiting for me all this time?_

Syed glanced casually at the floor then back into his eyes. His piercing green eyes. He felt his heart melt. The words escaped his lips before he could stop them, not that he wanted to.

_Syed: Are you going to invite me home?_

Christian smiled. Home? He suddenly remembered something his mother always said. 'Home is where the heart is'. He hoped beyond anything else in this world that he had Syed's heart. He reached up and brushed his cheek with the palm of his hand.

_Christian: C'mon_

Syed suppressed his smile. He was so sure Christian would turn him down. After everything he'd gone through, everything he'd put him through, he never thought he'd want him again. Christian could have any man (or woman for that matter) that he wanted. Why would he waste his time ion him? So fickle minded, so hurtful in his ways towards him. Syed knew every time he tried to deny what he felt he always lashed out on him. He'd said some unforgivable things to him, hurtful things, but he always took him back. Syed had no idea why but he didn't question it either. As long as he still had him.

Syed began walking behind him, allowing his smile to widen as his eyes fell on Christian's pert arse.

_Syed: You know, those jeans are a bit tight._

Christian laughed.

_Christian: Really? I'd better not wear them again them._

_Syed: I didn't say they're too tight. Just as you wear them when I'm around!_

Syed quickened his pace a little so he fell into step with him. As they walked side by side they're arms brushed against each others with every couple of strides. With every electrifying touch both men couldn't keep their eyes from each others or hide the intensity that was growing in their trousers.

_Syed: What did they say then?_

_Christian: Sy, do we have to? I'm not really in the mood._

_Syed: Sorry. It's just, standing out there, things started going through my head. Of what he did._

Christian brushed his cheek.

_Christian: Don't, OK. Don't think about it._

_Syed: I should have come in with you._

_Christian: I told you I didn't want you too._

Syed smiled.

_Syed: And since when have I ever listened to you?!_

Christian laughed aloud.

_Christian: True._

An awkward silence followed. Both minds were filled with the same question but neither attempting to ask it.

What if Syed didn't mean what he thought he did when he invited himself back? What if he was just being a friend, offering moral support.

What if Christian only agreed to him coming back because he just wanted a shoulder to cry on, a friend? Syed was OK with that, but not knowing if he wanted more, it was eating him up inside. He looked up at Christian out of the corner of his eye, his face wore a frown.

_Syed: You OK?_

_Christian: Yeah. No, actually._

He stopped walking.

_Christian: What did you mean back there? About inviting you back?_

Syed smiled. Their minds were so often filled with the same thoughts it was laughable. Christian's face was strained. He wanted him, Syed could see it plainly. Syed walked towards him.

_Syed: What do you think I meant?_

His face wore his cheeky smile, his eyes glistened. Casually he ran his finger down Christian's bare arm.

_Christian: You go on. I'll catch you up._

He walked into the newsagent they were stood outside.

_Syed: Where are you going?!_

Christian stopped at the door, turned around and flashed Syed a smile.

Christian: We've run out.

_Syed: Oh! Already?!_

_Christian: Afraid so!_

Syed couldn't believe they'd gone through 6 already. He smiled as he started to remember each occasion.

_Christian: Actually, you go and get them._

He walked out of the door way and handed Syed the money.

_Syed: What?_

_Christian: You want me, you get them._

Christian smiled and the worried look on Syed's face. He'd never bought them before. He walked up to him, took his hand in his and spoke softly.

_Christian: It's easy Sy. You walk in, walk up to the counter, say 'Hello Mr Shopkeeper, can I have a packet of condoms please?' He'll ask you how many, you tell him, give him some money, wait for your change then turn around and leave. It's simple._

Syed smirked.

_Syed: Don't I have to put them in my pocket before I leave?_

_Christian: Very funny. So, are you going to do this? Or are you going home alone?  
_

Syed breathed in deeply, he could do this.

_Syed: OK, OK, I'm going._

He walked past him into the shop, up to the counter at the back of the shop and tried not to let his nerves show. He was a grown man for goodness sake!

_Woman: Yes love?_

The woman smiled, he smiled back.

_Syed: Packet of condoms please._

_Woman: What size pack?_

Her smile was still there. Just as he was going to answer her he heard Christian call out.

_Christian: Better get the 12 pack Sy, we don't want to run out like last time._

Syed turned his head. There he was, stood in front of the magazine rack flicking through the pages of a gay magazine. Syed couldn't help but laugh. He was about to turn back to the woman when he thought he'd get his own back.

_Syed: Do you want that as well 'babe'?_

He emphasised the last word and Christian laughed.

_Christian: Nah, don't need it, not when I've got the real thing at home._

Syed turned his head back to the woman, but she was totally oblivious to what had just happened between them.

_Syed: 12 please._

He said with a smile. He handed her the money, pocketed the box and change and headed for the door. As he walked past where Christian was stood he playfully tapped his arse.

_Syed: Are you coming? Or do I have to start without you?_

_Christian: You know I love it when you do._

As they left the shop and turned the corner onto the square Christian playfully nudged Syed's arm.

_Christian: Sorry._

Syed laughed.

_Syed: No you're not! You enjoyed every minute of that didn't you?_

_Christian: Got your own back tho. 'Babe'?_

_Syed: First thing that came to my mind._

Christian's leaned his head sideways and spoke in the low whisper that always made Syed's heart miss a beat.

_Christian: I liked it._

Syed smiled. He'd liked saying it.

As soon as he saw the door of the flat Syed quickened his pace.

_Christian: Eager aren't we?!_

Syed looked around to see that he was about 6 steps behind him. He was suddenly embarrassed.

_Syed: Sorry._

_Christian: Don't be. I like the fact you can't wait to get me in bed._

_Syed: We never actually make it to the bed tho do we?_

_Christian: There's always a first time._

Christian walked past him, biting his lower lip as he smiled. Syed followed behind him, knowing what that look meant. He wanted him and he wanted him now.

Christian opened the door and Syed walked in, up the stairs and waited against the locked inner door. Christian slowly placed the key in the lock, turned it and pushed the door open, his eyes never leaving Syed's, his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth in the filthy way only he could get away with.

_Christian: After you._

Syed rolled his eyes at the look on Christian's face. He walked in to the familiar surroundings. The one place he could be the real him. The one place he'd never be judged.

He heard Christian throw the keys on the table as he spoke.

_Christian: It's been a while. I hope you haven't lost any of your moves._

_Syed: And what makes you think I have any moves?!_

He turned around to see Christian already start to unbutton his shirt. His hand stopped before he reached the bottom.

_Christian: Sy? What is it? What's wrong?_

Syed's face was a mixture of anger and horror. His eyes, glazed with tears, were fixed on Christian's purple and black chest. Christian realised he was seeing the full extent of the beating for the first time.

_Christian: Sy..._

_Syed: I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should go._

He couldn't stand to look at him, knowing he was the cause of it.

_Christian: Please, don't. I want you here with me. I'm safe when you're here with me._

_Syed: But you're face, you body. It's all because of me._

He walked over to Christian, undid the remaining buttons and slid his shirt off him. He saw how the bruises carried on around his side to this back.

_Christian: It's not your fault Sy,_

_Syed: Of course it is. Just because I didn't physically hit you, but you'd never have gone off with him if I hadn't said those things to you._

Christian held his arms and stared deeply into his eyes.

_Christian: Listen to me Syed. None of this is your fault OK, none of it. You know this sort of thing has happened before. It's my own fault, inviting a stranger back to my home. I was asking for it really_

_Syed: Don't. Don't you dare say that again. Just because you asked him back, doesn't mean you were asking for this._

He placed his hand on Christian's black ribcage causing him to wince slightly from the pain.

_Syed: Sorry._

_Christian: Don't be. Just, just forget everything OK. Forget what happened. It's just me and you. No one else exists._

He bent down slightly and placed his lips on Syed's.

_Christian: Just be gentle with me._

_Syed: I will. I promise._


	2. Chapter 2

Syed placed both his hands on Christian's cheeks and drew his lips closer into his. That first kiss awoke every feeling in Syed. Every feeling he'd tried to bury deep inside him, ignore, deny. One taste of Christian's lips threw everything into a frenzy. He'd never met someone who could make him forget every thought in an instant the way he did.

Christian's tongue moved differently in Syed mouth than before. He slowly curled his tongue around Syed's, licking the roof of his mouth. Syed felt every muscle in his body relax from the passion of Christian's kiss. He had never been kissed like this before. It was slow, it was sensual and it was meaningful. He felt Christian pull him closer into his embrace, gripping him tighter than normal. Syed whispered as he pulled his mouth away.

_Syed: It's all you tonight._

_Christian: What is?_

_Syed: This. Us. You get a night off, so to speak._

He smiled as Christian laughed.

_Christian: A night off? So you really are going to start without me!_

_Syed: No, Just let me do things my way. Let me try and please you  
_

_Christian: You do! You always do everything exactly how I want it, exactly when I want you to._

He lowered his head and, in between kissing his neck, he flicked his tongue over his soft skin. Syed swallowed hard.

_Syed: I aim to please._

_Christian: Trust me, you do more than please me!_

He moved his lips back up towards his face, resting them again on Syed's lips. Syed could feel his hands running down his chest. He knew that the second he reached his groin he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. He had to take control.

He took Christian's hands in his and broke the kiss.

_Syed: Come with me._

Walking backwards he led Christian towards the bed, their eyes locked together. Pulling him closer to him Syed gently brushed his hand over Christian's bruises.

_Syed: Still want me to kiss them better?_

_Christian: Please._

It was barely a whisper. If Syed hadn't seen his lips move he wouldn't have known he'd answered him.

Turning him around as he kissed him Syed guided Christian down onto the bed, straddling him as he sat.

_Syed: I'll start at the top shall I?_

_Christian: As long as you end up down there I don't really care where you start._

Gently he placed a kiss on his black eye. Christian gasped.

_Syed: Sorry._

_Christian: It's not hurting. It feels nice._

His lips moved down to his swollen cheek. He could feel the warmth of it against his lips. His butterfly kisses were as soft as a feather, he didn't want to hurt him any more.

Christian's hands began to make their way up Syed's sides, underneath his t-shirt. The feel of his soft hands on his skin sent Syed wild. He knew it was going to be hard to stop himself doing what his cock was begging him to. To throw Christian back onto the bed, rip his clothes off him and fuck him they way he wanted, they way they always did.

But this time it was different. This time meant something. Syed wanted him to know he cared. He knew he'd never be able to say the words he longed to utter, for so many reason, but he could show him as best he could. He could let his kisses to the talking, his hands do the explaining. He wanted to show him he wanted him for him, not just for the sex. He'd already fallen for Christian and now he had finally admitted it to himself. He'd denied it for so long but the second he'd heard what had happened to him he felt his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach. That's when he realised there was nothing he could do about how he felt. He'd never fallen for anyone before. He'd never spent every second of his day thinking about someone the way he did about him. If he wasn't with him his head would be filled with question like 'Where is he? Who's he with? What's he doing?' If he was around him he all he could think of was 'Is he thinking about me? Is he as desperate to touch me like I'm desperate to touch him? Is he hoping everyone leaves so we can finally be alone together?'

_Christian: What's with the soft approach? Usually you cant wait to rip my clothes off._

_Syed: This time it's different._

_Christian: And why's that?_

_Syed: I want to show you not everyone will treat you like that. Like him._

_Christian: Sy, I know that. You don't have to do this._

_Syed: Do what?_

_Christian: Be here with me. Pity me._

_Syed: I don't pity you!_

Christian scoffed.

_Syed: I'm here because I want to be. I'm here because I... I missed you._

Syed smiled as he leant back down to kiss him. Christian pulled him in closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, too afraid to let him go. As confused as he was about what was actually going on between them, he'd missed him as well. More than he'd ever missed anyone. He missed their closeness. He missed the Syed that was here with him now, the real Syed. The one with no pretence about him. The Syed who could be himself.

_Christian: You confuse the hell out of me. D'you know that?_

There was a smile in his voice.

_Syed: Sorry._

It was all he could say. Everything he was so desperate to tell him he couldn't. It was as though the words were stuck to the edge of his tongue, too afraid to be spoken. He could only show him how he felt.

Syed moved his hands down Christian's bare chest and brushed his rippled stomach. He'd forgotten how beautiful his body was. He could feel Christian stroke the contours of his back, every caress sent shock waves so string through his entire body, he couldn't help but shudder.

This was how he wanted it to be. Tender, delicate, meaningful. He desperately wanted to show him that he meant something to him. That he wasn't just someone he ran too when his urges got too much. That he was important, special. Syed stopped himself thinking 'The One'.

Christian closed his eyes and lost himself to the serenity of Syed's touch. Every second with him was blissful. Just being in the same room as him made Christian's heart skip a beat. Smelling him as he walked past him, felling him accidentally brush past him, even the mere mention of his name took his breath away. No one had ever had this effect on him before. No one had made him feel so wanted when they were alone together, so safe, so at ease.

_Syed: We don't have to you know. We can just lay here and talk if you'd prefer?_

Christian could almost hear his cock scream in protest.

_Christian: Can't we do both?_

Syed smiled, glad at the response.

_Syed: We'll talk later. If we have the energy!  
_

He moved his hand lower over his bare chest towards the waistband of his jeans. Syed rose slightly from his lap enabling his to undo his jeans easier. Christian copied him, undoing Syed's belt, the buttons on his jeans, reaching into his boxers to find him already hard and waiting for his touch. Syed sighed as soon as he came into contact with him, his breathing became swift and heavy. He could already feel himself close to loosing control. Reluctantly, he reached down and pulled Christian's hands away from him.

_Syed: Please. Let me do this my way today._

Christian looked into his eyes. He'd never been looked at like this before. In them he could see every word Syed would never speak stare back at him. Every word Christian longed to hear leave his lips were somehow being spoken through his deep dark eyes. He had no idea how but Syed always managed to do this.

_Christian: OK._

He closed his eyes again and buried himself in Syed's lips. He still tasted as sweet as he remembered. His tongue was slow in his mouth, his kissed drawn-out. Everything was perfect.

Christian wrapped his hands back around Syed's waist as he felt him move back towards his groin area. He was already hard but that was no surprise. He was always hard around Syed. Just a simple innocent glance in his direction and Christian felt the stirring inside him.

Syed's hands reached inside and found their target. He'd forgotten how much he loved the feel of Christian's cock. He could already feel it throbbing in his hands, all for him. Slowly he began to move his hand up and down his long thick cock, smiling as Christian moaned from his touch. Leaving go for a split second Syed shuddered as Christian ran his hands up his back, taking his t-shirt with them, as he lifted it over his head. He sat up slightly on Christian's lap, his bare cock still exposed and rubbed itself against Christian's chest. He felt his tip brush against him, gently seeping in him. He could almost smell him.

Syed placed one of his hands behind Christian and gently lowered him backwards onto the bed as the other continued its gentle caressing.

_Syed: I want you._

Christian looked up to see Syed's eyes calm.

_Christian: You've got me._

Putting all of his weight on one hand, Syed let go of Christian's thick cock and slowly pushed his jeans down. Lifting himself slightly to help him, Christian felt the tip of his prick poke Syed's stomach. He was as wet as Syed was.

_Syed: I'll be right back._

He moved himself down his body, slowly kissing him until he reached Christian's groin. Seeing his dick twitch as soon as he breathed on it made him smile. He'd waited a long time for this. He'd almost forgotten what he tasted like.

He kissed his way up Christian's leg as he pulled his jeans down. Reaching his perineum he slowly flicked the tip of his tongue against it. Christian bucked and moaned loudly.

_Syed: Like it there do you?_

Christian could hear the smile in his voice. Before he had a chance to answer him he felt the tip of his tongue flick him gently again. He went wild when he was touched there. Swallowing hard he tried to speak through his panting.

_Christian: Yeah. Don't stay there too long tho._

_Syed: Why?  
_

_Christian: It makes me come._

Syed liked his way up it as Christian spoke the last work, making him scream it out.

_Syed: Sorry._

He was so unconvincing Christian laughed.

_Christian: Really? I find that hard to believe._

Syed moved his lips onto his perineum, kissing it slowly and lightly. Christian's moans grew louder each second.

_Christian: Please Sy, I will come! Just from you doing that!_

_Syed: Trust me._

He moved his lips onto him harder, biting gently, desperate to make him scream his name. He moved his hand up and found his prick harder than when he'd left it and slowly started pleasuring him.

_Christian: Syed? Sy? Please. Suck me._

Syed backed away from him totally. He could see Christian was waiting for him to touch him again, waiting for him to lower his mouth onto his cock. When he didn't Christian opened his eyes to see him standing in front of him, the dirtiest smile he had ever seen on his face.

_Christian: Sy?_

His voice was whiny, like a child who'd been shown a bag of sweets only to have then taken away again.

_Syed: What? I'm teasing you!_

_Christian: Well don't!_

Syed smiled and straddled him again.

_Syed: You really do like that don't you._

He reached behind him and began stroking Christian's perineum with his finger. Christian clenched his teeth, screwing up his eyes as he bit down hard on his lip.

_Christian: Please._

_Syed: OK, you win. But only because I'm so desperate to have you come in my mouth again._

Christian's desperation showed as he began to push Syed's head down his body. As soon as he reached his groin again he stopped. Blowing gently on his tip as he licked his tip, slowly circling the hole. He could taste the beginning of his orgasm already. Unable to control himself Syed lowered his mouth down him. Christian shuddered and called out his name in the tone Syed loved. He reached down and grabbed his hair, pulling it gently as he guided his head up and down his thick cock. Syed pulled away for a moment.

_Syed: Pull it harder_

Christian smiled as he spoke.

_Christian: Dirty little thing really, aren't you?!_

_Syed: Complaining are you?  
_

_Christian: Hell no! I like it. The dirtier the better as far as I'm concerned!_

_Syed: Good._

He wrapped his lips back around him and felt Christian's hips move in rhythm with him. He loved the feel of him inside his mouth. He loved how he could feel every vein threatening to burst against his tongue as he slid it up and down. He loved the way the waiting orgasm slowly lost its patience and gave him a taster of what was still to come, depositing tiny trickles in his mouth. And he loved the way he gagged on him when he went all the way down to the bottom.

When he couldn't wait anymore, when Syed was so desperate to taste him in his mouth, he moved differently. He took longer, slower mouthfuls. Licked him on the way down and sucked him on the way up, moving his finger back to his perineum. As he slowly rubbed it, moving his mouth faster, he could hear Christian's voice break as he moaned.

_Christian: Sy, you're making me come. Fuck you're making me come!_

He felt his orgasm jut its way up his cock seconds before it hit the back of his throat and trickled slowly down inside him. He sucked him slowly as he swallowed every last drop of him. Christian was still calling his name as he removed him from his mouth, his finger still moving in circles on his perineum, pushing down on his sensitive spot.

He looked up to see Christian's eyes still shut tight, his chest still heaving. He was still coming. Syed saw the tip of Christian's cock drip and bent down to lick the remaining spunk from his tip. As he did Christian sat up and pulled Syed up to him, probing his mouth with his tongue. He could taste himself in him.

_Syed: So, I take it that's one of your weak spots as well?  
_

Christian laughed.

_Christian: The weakest._


	3. Chapter 3

Syed pulled himself up the bed, lying on top of him, feeling his cock slide back into his boxers as he did. He brushed his nose against Christian's before raising his head slightly, scrutinising his face. How could any one want to hurt him? He was as close to perfection as anyone could get.

_Christian: What's wrong?_

He reached his hands up and brushed Syed's hair from his face, only for it to fall back to where it was. He'd never been able to understand why but there was something about Syed's unkempt hair that made him irresistible.

_Syed. Nothing._

He bent down and kissed him again, just as slow as before, just as passionate. Christian's hands stroked his back, gently letting his fingernail drag over his perfect skin. Syed started to gyrate his groin into Christian's feeling slight relief. He rubbed his hard cock against Christian through his trousers, feeling him move his hips in response. Their kiss turned more passionate and Syed felt Christian bury his fingernails into his back as he ran his hands up and down him. He knew he should tell him to stop but the feeling was wonderful. He didn't care if he marked him, if he scratched him. All he cared about was him not letting him go.

Syed moved one of his hands down Christian's front and softly caressed his chest, gently tweaked his nipples, circling them as they hardened from his touch. Moving hands back up his body, over his neck he cupped his face. He gently pulled him closer into their kiss, their hips still moving in unison. He rolled his tongue around Christian's, prodded his mouth, bit his lips as he pulled away from him.  
Syed moved his lips downwards, hungrily tasting Christian's neck. Tilting his head backwards Christian was eager for him to kiss him all over. He'd never had it so good before. Syed knew exactly what he was doing to him. He seemed like an expert at pleasuring him. His lips moved down to his chest he opened his mouth wider as he kissed his smooth skin. Circling his hard nipples with his tongue before soaking it with his mouth. He explored every part of Christian's chest with his mouth, tasting every fragment of him.

_Christian: Sy?  
_

Syed looked up, his lips wet and open, his eyes almost begging to let him continue.

_Christian: I want to fuck you.  
_

Syed's mouth curled up slightly as he moved his way back up his body._  
_

_Syed: I thought we were doing this my way today?  
_

_Christian: We are, but I'm asking you nicely if you'll let me fuck you  
_

_Syed: Well, if you're asking nicely, I can't really say no can I?_

He reached backwards in his jeans pocket as Christian reached down and released him from his underwear again. He slowly played with Syed, pulling down his jeans with the other hand as Syed unrolled a condom onto Christian's long shaft.

Syed let his trousers fall to the floor and smiled. He straddled Christian, pulling him to sit upwards. He lifted himself up slightly, reached backwards and guided Christian into him. He gasped the second he entered him. He loved this feeling. The total oblivion that washed over him as soon as he felt him enter him. He slowly lowered himself down deeper onto him, seeing Christian's eyes widen with every inch of him he consumed.

Syed ran his fingers through Christian's short hair as he kissed him. He kept his hips still for a moment, allowing himself to become used to Christian's girth. As soon as he felt himself loosen slightly, he slowly lifted himself up and down his cock gasping in the delight as he did so. Christian's hands found their way to Syed's hips and tried to make him move faster but Syed smiled and shook his head.

_Syed: No way. This is lasting all afternoon.  
_

Christian smiled and placed his hands on Syed's hips, guiding him as he moved on top of him. Christian reached up and began kissing his neck, flicking his tongue against his skin, gently biting him, burying his head in him, taking in his invigorating scent. He could feel him swallow hard through his groans as he nuzzled him.

Syed began moving quicker pushing himself down deeper onto Christian's cock. He began moving backwards and forwards on him, cocking his hips, feeling Christian's cock respond to him. Christian leaned backwards on his hands and moved his hips in sequence with Syed's. He pushed upwards as Syed pushed himself down on him, their murmurs echoed each others.

Christian: Sy, you're going to have to slow down, you're going to make me come.

Christian had never had someone move like this on him before. It felt as though Syed's hips clicked every time he moved forwards. But it wasn't just forwards. It was a circular motion, upwards instead of sideways. Syed stopped moving and pushed Christian down flat on the bed and began licking and biting his neck.

_Syed:. We can't have that now can we?  
_

Slowly he moved upwards and downwards on him, so slowly Christian felt himself loose patience. He held Syed's hips still and pumped himself into him, hard. Syed lifted his hips, letting Christian fall out of him.

_Syed: Patience. All afternoon remember?  
_

Christian swallowed the lump in his throat. He needed to be in him again.

_Christian: Turn over._

Syed smiled and moved off him. As Christian stood up he positioned Syed on his hands and knees on the bed. Standing behind him, seeing him there waiting for him, it almost drove him over the edge.

_Syed: Just go slow. I want it to last.  
_

_Christian: Don't worry. It will._

Syed dropped his head from the feeling as Christian entered him, goose bumps spreading all over his body. As Christian slowly pushed himself deeper into his tight hole he stroked Syed's back, noticing he'd left faint scram marks on him from earlier.

Slowly he slid in and out of him, holding Syed's hips steady, letting him feel the full extent of his cock.

Syed was so tight he could feel every vein on his cock as he pushed himself into him. The deeper he went the further down towards the bed Syed's body went. When he was almost completely lying on his front Christian pushed into him with a force that made Syed cry out.

_Christian: Am I hurting you?  
_

_Syed: No, not enough anyway!  
_

Christian smiled.

_Christian: I thought you wanted to go slow?  
_

He playfully pulled himself out him, letting the tip of his cock circle Syed's opening.

_Syed: I do, doesn't mean you can't go hard tho.  
_

Christian looked down at his face pressed sideways on the bed. His eyes were closed, his lips were dry from his heavy breathing. He pushed himself hard into him, causing Syed's eyes to shoot open as he called out his name.

_Christian: Like that?  
_

Syed laughed.

_Syed: Just like that.  
_

Christian fucked him slow but hard, each forceful thrust slowly pushing Syed closer down onto the bed. As he gave up trying to hold himself up, he fell down onto the bed, Christian following him. His lips found the back of Syed's neck causing him to buck from the tingling sensation.

_Christian: Sorry. I forgot about that one.  
_

Syed couldn't speak. He'd been taken totally off guard when Christian kissed him there.

Christian pushed Syed's knees further apart from each other and pushed himself in deeper still, kissing Syed's back. He held his weight on one of his arms as he stroked Syed's back and arms with the other. His flawless skin shone.

Christian wrapped one of his arms under Syed's resting his hand on his shoulder and slowly rolled him onto his side, his cock keeping its strides perfectly. He hooked Syed's free leg over his exposing his rock solid cock. As he kissed Syed's arm he reached over and took him in his hand smiling as Syed moaned loudly from his touch.

_Syed: You're really trying to tease me aren't you?!  
_

Christian lifted his head slightly to see his eyes were still closed, his body shivered from the anticipation, his breathing uneven.

_Christian: Just following your orders.  
_

_Syed: I'm changing my mind then.  
_

Christian laughed.

_Christian: No, no, no. I'm enjoying it like this. Give me your hand.  
_

Christian's hand left Syed's cock and reached for Syed's. He guided him down to his own cock. Before he had a chance to tell him what to do Syed began to pleasure himself enthusiastically.  
Christian groaned.

_Christian: You know I love it when you do that.  
_

Christian began moving quicker inside him, desperate to make himself and Syed come. He ran his hand over Syed's chest, pulling him backwards, into him. feeling their totally naked bodies pressed up against each other sent both men into a state of elation. Syed moved his hand quicker on his cock, Christian, loosing patience of the restriction of being on his side, sat up, keeping Syed on his side, kneeled in front of him and raised Syed's leg up, exposing his arse, allowing Christian to fuck him deeper.

He could feel himself coming already. He was tempted to pull out and suck Syed until it died down but he wanted to come up him. He leaned over him and drove himself into him quicker.

_Christian: I'm going to come.  
_

_Syed: Go harder. Harder.  
_

Christian pushed himself deeper into him, Syed screamed out as he was fucked sideways, a new position for him. His hand moved quicker with every plunge of Christian's cock. He felt Christian's pace quicken and knew he wouldn't be long. A smirk spread across his face as an idea entered his head.

_Syed: You know I do this at night, thinking about you, about every time you've fucked me.  
_

Christian moaned, unable to believe what he was hearing.

_Syed: I lie there, night after night, thinking of every single second that we've spent together, feeling my cock harden just from the thought of you.  
_

_Christian: Oh God Sy, don't stop.  
_

He drove himself into him faster, watching Syed's hand move quicker up and down his own cock.

_Syed: I wrap my hand tight around it, thinking of you and fuck myself so hard whispering your name_

Christian groaned loudly. He was picturing Syed lying in his bed fucking himself

_Syed: Feeling myself come with nothing in my head but you. Picturing what you're going to do to me, what I'm going to do to you. Remembering how you taste, how sweet you are as it runs down my throat.  
_

_Christian: I'm coming!_

Christian could feel it rise in him, threatening to burst from him.

_Syed: Remembering what its like as my arse clenches your cock as you make me come.  
_

_Christian: Fuck Sy!_

He drove himself in so hard Syed called out his name

_Syed: Harder Christian harder_.

Christian reached up and pulled Syed's hair hard as he fucked him until he came. He felt it explode from him, both of them screaming. He felt the last drop leave him with his few remaining thrusts and looked down at Syed. his hand was moving so quickly it was almost a blur but he could see from his face that he was about to come. Christian pulled himself out, turned Syed onto his back and leaned over him.

_Christian: Shoot it into my mouth_

Syed groaned as he revelled on the fact that Christian was down there, waiting to taste him.

_Christian: I can almost smell it._

Syed groaned loudly as he felt it leave him in quick spurts, hoping it hit Christian's mouth. He heard Christian gasp and knew it had. Syed kept calling his name as his orgasm refused to die down. He had no idea how much come he had shot into his mouth but it was more than usual. He slowed his hand and breathed normally again. He'd held his breath for so long his lungs almost burst from the airhe finally allowed in.

He lifted his head to see Christian lick the tip of his red cock. There was a small amount still left on the corner of his mouth. Syed sat up.

_Syed: C'mere._

Christian pulled himself up to Syed's level and was stunned when he licked the corner of his mouth.

_Syed: You missed a bit._

Christian smiled and kissed him hard, falling on top of him as they lay back on the bed. Moving onto his side he couldn't help but stare at Syed, lying next to him, in no hurry to leave.

_Christian: So. Dirty talk eh?_

Christian laughed. Syed smiled, his eyes still closed.

_Syed: Sorry.  
_

_Christian: What for?! I liked it._

He nibbled Syed's ear lobe, whispering as he did so.

_Christian: Is it true?_

Syed sighed. As if he needed to ask.

_Syed: Of course it's true.  
_

_Christian: And is it me you think of?  
_

Syed turned his head to the side, opening his eyes he met Christian's. He looked hopeful.

_Syed: Only you._

Their eyes locked and smiled at each other. Syed closed his eyes and turned his head back to how it was.

_Syed: Besides, you wear me out. I haven't got time for anyone else!_

Christian laughed._  
_

_Christian: All you have to do is tell me to stop.  
_

_Syed: Yeah. Like that'll ever happen._

Christian leaned down and kissed Syed's shoulder. He just couldn't get enough of him. He felt like he had to be constantly touching him, kissing him.

Syed leaned over and placed 2 of his fingers under Christian's chin to life his head up. He spoke just before their lips met.

_Syed: It's only you I want._

The kiss was soft but so full of passion Christian could feel himself harden again. Syed laughed as he felt him poke his leg.

_Syed: You've got no chance. I need a break!_

He nestled himself in between Christian's chest and chin. He was so unbelievably comfortable, it felt like they were designed to fit together like this.

He felt himself slowly drifting off as Christian stroked his hair, twisting it around his fingers. He felt his face close to his ear.

_Christian: Have a sleep. You're going to need it for later.  
_

_Syed: Why? What you got planned for later.  
_

_Christian: Something special._

Christian kissed Syed's forehead as Syed fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

He could see nothing but the gentle flutter of light shining through his closed eyelids. It took him a moment to realise where he was but as he breathed in he recognised his scent. He could smell him in the soft pillow he was lying on.

Turning over as he opened his eyes the room was dark apart from the soft glow of candles placed on every table, cabinet and worktop in the flat. It was beautiful. But he couldn't see him anywhere. He sat up, still wrapped in the duvet that hadn't been there when he'd fallen asleep.

_Syed: Christian?_

He heard the bathroom door open, his jaw almost dropping when he saw him. Wrapped in nothing but a towel, dripping wet from his shower, his hair a mixture of untidy spikes he spoke to him.

_Christian: I was just going to wake you._

The flicker of candle light bounced around his body, highlighting every muscle perfectly. He took Syed's breath away.

_Syed: What time is it?_

Christian felt his heart drop. He was thinking of leaving?

_Christian: I'm not sure._

He lifted the towel he had in his hands and started to dry his hair, letting it fall slightly over the disappointed look on his face.

_Syed: D'you know where my trousers are?_

Christian walked over to the soda and threw them over to him turning away again to hide his hurt.

_Christian: I folded them._

Syed didn't look at him. He searched his jeans as he spoke.

_Syed: Thanks._

When he'd finally found what he was looking for he punched in the numbers, Christian turning around to face him as he heard the beeps.

_Christian: What are you doing?  
_

_Syed: Just give me a sec... Mum? It's me. Listen, I wont be home for tea... yeah I bumped into an old friend so we're going to grab something to eat as we have a catch up. You don't mind do you?..._

He looked up at Christian's smiling face.

_Syed: Sorry mum, I've no idea how late I'll be._

Syed smiled. As late as he possibly could be if he had his way.

_Syed: OK mum, see you later._

He hung up the phone, placed it on the bedside table and leaned backwards against the wall behind him, folding his arms.

_Syed: I see you've stopped wearing your grumpy face!_

_Christian: Sorry. I thought you were going to leave._

_Syed: You promised me something special, so I'm not going anywhere until I get it._

Christian walked slowly over to sit next to him on the bed, brushing his hand on his cheek.

_Christian: And if I don't? Does that mean you'll stay here forever?_

He expected him to loose his patience with him, to shout the way he usually did but Syed just stared into his eyes. To Christian, no answer the perfect answer.

He ran his thumb along Syed's bottom lip.

_Christian: Sorry._

_Syed: It's OK. You know I want to say it._

_Christian: But you can't._

Syed kissed the tip of his thumb. He was so lucky Christian understood him.

_Syed: Can I ask you something?_

_Christian: Anything._

_Syed: Why do you keep taking me back? I'm not that good in bed am I?_

Christian laughed.

_Christian: You are actually. But that's not why._

_Syed: Why then?_

He wasn't after an ego boost, he was genuinely curious.

_Christian: Honest answer? I don't know. There's just something about you Sy. I just can't get enough of you. You infuriate me!  
_

_Syed: Thanks!_

_Christian: But you make me feel special. When I'm with you I'm so happy. You make me smile inside, you make me feel wanted. You make me feel alive._

Syed reached over and kissed him gently on the lips.

_Christian: And the sex really is to die for!_

Smiling, he playfully pushed Christian away, leaving his hand on his damp chest.

_Syed: You always spoil it don't you._

He reached back in to finish his kiss, running his hand up Christian's chest, over his shoulder until it rested behind his neck. Their eyes closed, their lips gently brushing each other's as they spoke, Christian held his breath as he asked him the same question.

_Christian: Why do you keep coming back to me?_

_Syed: Because no one has ever made me feel like this before. No one has ever been in my thoughts as my as you. Nothing I do gets you out of my head. You satisfy me in a way I never thought possible. And I don't just mean the sex. With you I can just be me. I don't have to hide who I am. I've never been able to do that before._

_Christian: I'd never ask you to be anyone else. This Syed, here now, that's who I want. The real Syed._

Syed responded eagerly. He wanted him for him. Syed had shown him who he really was and he wanted him, not the person he pretended to be to the outside world. The person he was inside.

_Christian: Ready for your surprise?_

Syed smiled wickedly

_Syed: Of course._

_Christian: Good. Do you trust me?_

He pulled away from him, unsure what he meant?

_Christian: Do you?_

_Syed: I trust you._

Christian smiled.

_Christian: Good. Don't move._

He slid off the edge of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Syed sat nervously on the bed waiting to see what he had in store for him.

Christian walked back into the room with one hand behind his back.

_Syed: What's that?_

_Christian: You'll just have to wait and see. Lay down and close your eyes for me._

Syed didn't move. He suddenly felt nervous. He didn't like not knowing.

Christian moved his lips onto his.

_Christian: Lay down. Trust me._

So he did because he trusted him unconditionally. He lay back and closed his eyes, waiting anxiously for whatever was about to happen.

He felt something cold his his chest followed by Christian's warm hands. As he spread the liquid over him he straddled him.

_Christian: Baby oil. In case you're wondering._

It felt wonderful. Feeling his hands slide easily over his chest, moistening his skin, massaging his nipples. For an act so simple Syed was surprised how aroused he was by it.

_Christian: Nice?_

_Syed: Amazing!_

Christian took long strokes with his hands, covering every inch of Syed's chest, feeling himself harden as he watched his hands caress him. He reached over for the bottle and poured more onto his hand before he lifted himself up and bent down to Syed's silent face. As their lips Christian wrapped his hand around Syed's hard cock. Syed gasped at his touch, his cock throbbing severely in Christian's slippery hand.

_Christian: And this? Is this nice?_

His hand glided so flawlessly over him. The pleasure was so immense that Syed couldn't speak, only nod his agreement.

_Christian: Don't tell me you've never used this before?_

Again, his words stuck in his throat, Syed shook his head.

Christian laughed.

_Christian: I'm going to have some fun with you then! Tell me how it feels._

Syed searched for the words but none were good enough. None could describe just how amazing it felt.

_Syed: I can't! I can't describe it._

_Christian: I've got a little confession to make. There's a reason I got this out._

_Syed: Why?  
_

_Christian: I want you to fuck me. Bare._

Syed's eyes shot open. He didn't know what to say. They'd mentioned it the last time but so much had happened since then.

Christian saw the look in Syed's eyes. He couldn't read it but the fact that he hadn't said anything couldn't be good.

_Christian: Sy, sorry. I thought you wanted to? Last time... Look, forget it... It doesn't matter._

_Syed: I want to._

He answered his, maybe a little too eagerly.

_Christian: Good. But first we have to get you ready._

_Syed: Ready?_

_Christian: Yeah. I need you to relax, I need to calm, and more importantly I need you like a rock._

_Syed: No problem there!_

Christian continued to massage the oil into his prick, stopping after a few seconds and looking down at Syed, quizzically.

_Syed: What?_

Christian shone a dirty smile.

_Christian: Close your eyes. I really want to have some fun._

_Syed: But..._

_Christian: Please. Let me play with you!_

_Syed: Now there's an offer!_

Syed closed his eyes again and groaned as he felt Christian's hand leave him.

_Christian: Keep them closed. This may come as a bit of a shock._

_Syed: Huh?_

As soon as he opened his mouth he felt a burning sensation hit him stomach. He opened his eyes and called out in pain just as Christian kissed the same spot. As he looked down, panting from the sudden pleasure that was surging around inside him, Syed saw a candle in Christian's hand.

_Syed: Wax?_

_Christian: Wax. Did it hurt?_

_Syed: Yeah. Do it again._

He threw his head back down on the pillow and, this time, he voluntarily closed his eyes, excited from the mystery.

He felt his chest burn for a second before Christian wet mouth soothed him. The feeling inside him was glorious. He'd felt pain through sex before and he'd enjoyed it. But this was on a whole other level. This was an addictive pain.. He could easily see him self beg Christian to carry on when he decided to stop.

_Christian: Does it hurt a lot?_

Syed replied through gritted teeth

_Syed: Not really._

Christian smiled.

_Christian: Do you want it too?_

_Syed: I don't know! Do I want it too?!  
_

Christian laughed.

_Christian: Let's try it anyway._

Syed held his breath, waiting for the mixture of feelings to come. As soon as it did he arched his back and called out, laughing at the same time.

Christian coved his nipple with his mouth, soaking it as he peeled the now dry wax away with his teeth.

_Syed: Urgh! Do it again!_

_Christian: My God, you really are insatiable!_

_Syed: Please. Please do it again._

Hoping to catch him off guard he kept his mouth on his right nipple, tilting his head slightly as he watch the wax drip onto Syed's left nipple. As he hoped, he wasn't expecting it. He called out as Christian continued to drip the hot wax onto him.

_Christian: Tell me when you've had enough._

Syed was panting, almost screaming from the pleasure inside him. He could feel himself on the brink, he knew that if he wasn't touched soon he'd shoot it out anyway.

_Syed: Grab me. Quick._

Christian reached down and began fucking him with his hand. It only took him 3 quick thrusts with his hand before he saw it shoot out onto his chest, calling out his name as he came.

He lowered his mouth onto his covered nipple and began peeling it off him, slowly sucking it once it was clean.

_Syed: You carry on like that and I'm not going to make it to the actual sex bit!  
_

Christian couldn't help but laugh. He looked up at Syed's face to see his hands in his hair.

_Christian: I take it you liked that?!_

_Syed: Liked it? No. I bloody loved it! How come you've never done that before?_

Christian spoke as he moved his way down Syed's body, eager to clean his chest of his come.

_Christian: Sy, If I did everything to you on the first night, every other night after that would be boring!_

_Syed: Boring?! Trust me, you're anything but boring!_

_Christian: This way, I keep you coming back for more._

Syed smiled, glad he couldn't see his face.

_Syed: Where's that oil?!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Christian: You're sure?_

_Syed: Positive._

He was excited, he was nervous but he was sure.

_Christian: OK. But there's a few things I need you to know first._

He kissed his way around Syed's neck as he spoke.

_Christian: You need to listen to me. You need to do what I tell you, when I tell you, how I tell you to._

_Syed: OK_

Syed gulped heavily. He was intoxicated by the thought of what was about to happen.

_Christian: You need to relax,_

_Syed: I am,_

_Christian: you need to be calm,_

_Syed: I am,_

_Christian: And you need to get through a lot of foreplay first!  
_

Syed laughed.

_Syed: I'll try._

Christian reached down and found Syed's cock. Wrapping his hand around it slowly made Syed whimper. He could hear his heart beating loudly through his chest, feel his chest rise and fall slightly quicker than normal. He was letting his nerves get to him.

_Christian: Relax Sy._

_Syed: I am._

Christian moved his hand slowly up Syed's hard cock.

_Christian: You're not. You're thinking about it. If you think about it, you'll tense up._

Syed could feel his tension deepen.

_Christian: Just clear your mind. Let me do all the work for a bit._

Syed lay still on the bed and listened to him. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, finding it impossible to do so. Even with his eyes closed he could picture Christian's hand on him, his lips on his chest.

_Syed: Maybe we should forget it._

_Christian: That's your call. If you've changed your mind, just tell me._

_Syed: I haven't. I just... I can't seem to relax._

Christian made his way back up to his body until their eyes met. He could see anxiety in Syed's eyes.

_Syed: I'm nervous._

_Christian: I'd be worried if you weren't. Just treat it like every other time Sy._

He ran his fingers through Syed's hair, feeling him brush his cheek against his arm as he did so.

_Syed: I was nervous then as well!_

Both smiled.

_Christian: It never showed! Just try and relax. This is me you're with. Just me. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. We can just lay here, talk, fall asleep together, anything you want. As long as you stay with me for a bit. As long as you're happy._

Syed searched for a look in Christian's face, anything to show him he would be disappointed if they did nothing, but he couldn't find it. He meant every word he'd just said. Overcome with emotion, Syed reached up and kissed him. He thought it had been about the physical side to Christian, the sex. But he was wrong. He wanted his company as well. Instantly Syed felt every tense muscle in his body unwind. This was all he'd ever wanted. To find someone he was comfortable with, someone he could be himself around. Someone who wanted him because he was who he was.

His arms still wrapped around him, Christian felt Syed's uptight body weaken in his arms. He opened his eyes to see a mellow look on his face, his eyes gently shut. His free hand found it's way to Syed's soft face and began stroking his cheek, finding no flaw on him, no imperfection.

Christian reached over to the table beside the bed and searched for the box. As he found it he felt Syed place his hand on his arm, stopping him.

_Christian: Sy..._

_Syed: Please._

_Christian: Next time maybe._

Syed pulled his lips away from him.

_Syed: You told me all I had to do was relax. Now I am._

Christian felt stuck in a personal limbo. He desperately wanted Syed to do this to him, to get as close to him as he could possibly get, but only if he wanted to.

_Christian: I don't want to push you into this Sy. There's no rush._

He brushed his hair from his face.

_Christian: We have all the time in the world._

_Syed: You're not pushing me. It's my choice. I want to do this._

His lips brushed Christian's.

_Syed: Please, I want to do this._

Christian groaned as he whispered.

_Christian: I love it when you beg_

His hand pulled away from the table and found it's way back to his idyllic face. He could feel Syed's hips gyrate slowly under him, his impatience for him to start fondling him beginning to show.

_Syed: Do you want me to?_

_Christian: More than anything. I want to be your first. Like this._

Syed bit his tongue as he smiled. He'd be his only from now on.

_Christian: I want to feel you in me, I want to see your face as you get the most intense feeling surge through you. I want..._

Christian stopped talking. He'd almost gone too far, almost said something that could frighten Syed away.

_Syed: What? What do you want?_

_Christian: Kiss me._

Syed looked up to his face. His eyes were closed, his brow slightly furrowed. He was holding something back.

_Syed: Tell me. What were you going to say?  
_

_Christian: Nothing. Leave it._

Syed pulled his face closer to him, kissing him passionately, the way he knew Christian liked, the way he always lost all thoughts in his head when he showed him he cared this much.

_Syed: Please tell me. What do you want?_

_Christian: I want you to feel so close to me, so close you can feel yourself starting to fall for me._

There he'd said it. Through closed eyes but he'd said it.

Syed pulled him back into his kiss, his insides screaming the words 'I have! I have!' but he didn't dare say them. If he did there'd be no way back. He'd felt himself fall for Christian a long time ago. He was different. His attraction to him was instant. Syed could still remember how he felt the first time he laid eyes on Christian. He smiled.

_Christian: What?  
_

_Syed: I was just thinking about the first time we met. Do you remember?_

_Christian: How could I forget!_

_Syed: What did you think of me?_

_Christian: Sy, I'm kind of in the middle of something here!_

_Syed: Please, humour me._

_Christian: OK, I thought you were the exact opposite of how your mother described you. I thought you were a charmer, a little cocky and you had an arse to die for!_

Syed laughed.

_Syed: Did you fancy me?_

Christian pulled away from their kiss and looked into his hopeful eyes.

_Christian: Honestly? No._

_Syed: Thanks!_

_Christian: Let me finish! I thought you were attractive, there was something sexy in the way you spoke. But it wasn't instant, it never is for me, I need to get to know a person first. It didn't take long tho!_

Syed smiled

_Syed: How long?_

_Christian: O, about 48 hours! I soon wised up to your ways tho!_

_Syed: How do you mean?  
_

_Christian: Don't think I didn't notice you, your ever so subtle flirting with me._

Christian laughed remembering.

_Syed: I did not flirt with you!_

_Christian: Sy, I get it all the time. Some men do it without even thinking. It's kind of a power trip thing. Flirt with the gay guy, see if he flirts back, which I never do. But you?! You and your bloody charm, I couldn't resist._

Even biting his lip couldn't hide Syed's smile.

_Christian: Come on then. What did you think of me?_

_Syed: Well, you were tall,_

Christian rolled his eyes and gave him a 'be serious' look.

Syed felt the fear in him die. As he lost himself in his eyes he knew he couldn't hold back the truth. How he felt then, how he felt now.

_Syed: I thought you were beautiful. I felt my heart skip a beat when you shook my hand and it frightened me._

_Christian: Why?_

He looked at him confused.

_Syed: Because I knew. I knew the second I saw you that I..._

_Christian: What?_

_Syed: That I could see myself fall for you._

Syed ran his hand through his hair as a distraction to what he wanted to say. It was so difficult to keep things from him. He felt compelled to tell him everything regardless of whether it was the right thing or not. And this wasn't the right thing. Because if he told him he'd never be able to let him go.

_Christian: And have you?_

_Syed: Christian..._

_Christian: Have you?_

Syed held his breath, traced Christian's lips with his finger and nodded

_Syed: Yeah. I have.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

It was all he needed to hear. If God was to strike him down there and then, he, Christian Clarke, would die the happiest man alive. He never would have believed it, never. He had found him, the one he'd been searching for for what felt like an eternity. And now he was finally here. In his life, in his bed. But more importantly, in his heart.

He'd never fallen like this before. It happened so quickly he hadn't even noticed it, until today. When no one else was there, no one else to give him the courage he needed, no one else to show him that he wasn't alone, Syed came to him. And he stayed with him, that's what melted Christian's heart. He didn't leave him there, he'd waited for him. He suddenly realised he was totally under this man's power. He would do anything he asked him to without a second thought.

Without wasting another breath Christian reached down and kissed him. Syed, so happy that he had finally admitted a fraction of his feelings to him, responded eagerly, feeling his heart beat for him and him alone.

He didn't think passion could be this strong, this pure. He relished at how Christian's pulsating lips and warm mouth could make him come undone. He loved the way that a simple kiss turned him into the real him.

_Christian: Are you sure you want to do this? I mean..._

_Syed: I've never more sure of anything in my life._

Syed reached up and placed both his hands on his cheeks, pulling him deeper into his mouth, hunching his shoulders as he did so. Anything for that extra bit of closeness.

Christian moved into him, pulling on his hair, engulfing himself totally in the moment. He felt a stirring in his entire body, his skin tingled, his heart content at its new owner, his cock harder than it had ever been.

_Christian: This is how it's supposed to be. Me and you. I was born to touch your face..._

His hand brushed Syed's cheek

_Christian: ...to kiss your lips..._

his thumb ran over them, momentarily breaking their kiss,

_Christian: ...to lick your..._

his hand move down. Syed shuddered as he felt his finger gently brush his tip, circling it's way around it while his fingers gently ran up and down his shaft.

_Syed: Do it. Everything you just said. Do it. Please._

Christian smiled. Syed's eyes were closed, his hips were moving to a rhythm he desperately wanted him to carry on with, his breath was speeding with every second.

_Syed: Please Christian, please_

_Christian: Tell me what you want_

His breath in his ear sent shivers down Syed's spine. His entire body reacted to his voice.

_Christian: Tell me what you want Sy._

_Syed: You. I want you. I want to get as close to you as I can possibly get._

Syed could feel him an inch away from his face. He couldn't take any more waiting. Everything seemed to lead up to this moment and now that it was here he didn't feel nervous or scared like he thought he would, like he expected to feel. He felt euphoric. He wanted to make love to him over and over again because he knew once would never be enough tonight. He felt insatiable and he felt like everything had a purpose now. Everything finally made sense.

Christian enclosed the evidence of Syed's want for him, caressing the familiar pulsating of his hardness, his impatience. Basking in the way he could feel him tremble against him.

Syed moaned as Christian sucked at his bottom lip, his hand massaging his throbbing cock. There had only been 2 occasions apart from this, but already Christian knew exactly what to do to him. He knew what he liked, what he loved, what he wanted. He knew his body better than he could have hoped. Better than he knew it himself.

Holding him tightly, Christian rolled them both over and gazed up into Syed's eyes. The endless pools of brown bore their way into his heart, his soul. This was it. This was what it felt like. To fall so deeply for someone you cared of nothing and no one but them. Not even yourself.

Reaching up to find his addictive lips one more he sat up on the bed and lifted Syed into a sitting position on top of him, his arms never leaving his waist. Syed felt him move away from his lips and was about to protest until he felt his warm lips hit his neck. There was still one weak spot Christian hadn't found but he was dangerously close to it. As Syed gave in an moved his head slightly, Christian's tongue gently flicked his ear lobe. He felt Syed shudder uncontrollably, his hands tightening their grip on his back, digging his nails in deeply. Christian smiled as he whispered in his ear, hearing the air catch in his lungs as he felt his breath in his ear.

_Christian: Another one_

_Syed: The last one. I think._

Gently nibbling on his ear lobe Christian pulled his body closer to him hearing Syed gasp and moan in delight. He stayed there for a matter of moments before Syed pulled his head away. His eyes were vast, his lips parted from his heavy breathing. It was the most erotic look Christian had ever seen.

He couldn't let him carry on. Already Syed could feel himself on the brink. How, from nothing more than a kiss or touch, could Christian make Syed react like this? He tilted Christian's head back slightly, licking and biting his neck the way he knew he loved, moving his lips down and across to his taught shoulders, nuzzling himself in the slight grove. Just the smell of his skin sent his senses frantic. He traced his hands over Christian's neck as he moved his mouth over his skin, feeling it react to his touch. As Christian took his cock in his hands again Syed buckled from the contact and let out a loud moan. Pulling away he looked deep into his eyes, unable to believe that these feelings inside him even existed.

Christian leaned forwards and placed his lips on Syed's chest, hearing him grit his teeth as his tongue traced it's way around every contour, every muscle. Moving closer to his nipple Christian steadied Syed's hips as they began to playfully move, thrusting his cock into his stomach, leaving feint traces of his arousal on him.

He lifted him up slightly and gently began to kiss the delicate skin of his stomach, his tongue occasionally nipping out to caress the skin underneath his navel, causing Syed to grab Christian's hair as he threw his head back in ecstasy. His cock almost bouncing from its restlessness.

_Syed: Please._

Ignoring him, Christian continued to flick his tongue over his skin.

_Syed: Please._

He pulled away and looked up at him. Seeing the underneath of his neck only, his head so far tilted back from his ecstasy. His hips began moving backwards and forwards, his cock hitting his closed lips.

_Syed: Open your mouth._

Christian moved his head to the slide and slowly kissed his way up him, letting his tongue loose control as he licked him. He reacted to each gasp Syed gave, each moan louder than the last until he reached his oozing tip.

_Christian: Fuck my mouth._

Syed groaned loudly as he held Christian's head steady, glancing down as his mouth opened fully. Seeing himself enter his mouth, feeling him warm him instantly made him want him more. His eyes never left the glorious sight as he slowly probed his mouth, feeling himself hit the back of his throat, seeing his lips strengthen around him the deeper he went.

Christian wrapped his hand around his cock and began moving it in a different direction to Syed's thrusts. The feeling was astounding. Syed closed his eyes as his vocal satisfaction heightened with every second that passed.

_Syed: Fuck Christian._

Feeling the need to have him deeper in his mouth, to have him push himself in so deep he gagged hard, Christian held onto Syed's hips and slowly pulled him down as he lay himself back on the bed. Positioned on his hands and knees, Syed could drive himself into his mouth. Laying there, fucking Christian's mouth so hard he felt in-explainable to his emotions. He grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it, muffling his loud cries.

As he heard Christian begin to moan he looked backwards, afraid he was going to deep, to hard. But all he saw was him playing with himself. Relieving his own satisfaction as he gladly took Syed deeper into his mouth. Unable to resist, Syed withdrew himself from Christian's mouth, spun around and bent over, consuming every inch of him in his mouth as Christian wrapped his warm lips around him again. Syed had complete control. On his back all Christian could do was lay there and fuck Syed's mouth, feeling him do the exact same to him. The feeling was overwhelming. Syed's mouth moved in a different rhythm to his hips. As his mouth withdrew his hips pushed him further into his mouth, the roles reversing instantly.

Christian felt him throw himself down further on his cock, slowly twisting his head, and his mouth, on the way back up. As Syed placed his hand around him he rolled his tongue around the head of his dick, pulling his foreskin up over it and gently circling.

Christian pushed Syed away. He couldn't contain his delight and had to call out, cry out, make any kind of noise possible.

_Syed: Like that do you?_

Christian couldn't speak as Syed continued. His moans were loud, his pleasure at its highest.

Syed kept his tongue firmly wrapped between his cock and his foreskin and lowered the rest of his mouth down him. As his tongue started its circular motion again he felt Christian's hips rise higher and higher, pushing himself deeper into his mouth. Placing his hands under him, grabbing his arse, he guided him into his mouth, showing him what he wanted him to do, how fast he wanted him to fuck his mouth.

_Christian: Sy, stop, I'm going to come._

Syed felt him drop his hips back down onto the bed but he didn't release him from his mouth. He wanted to taste him. He drove his head down onto his cock deeper, faster. The harder he went the louder Christian moaned, and the louder he moaned the faster Syed's mouth went until he could feel him bucking underneath him, feel him thrusting his hips into his mouth as he released himself, almost screaming out Syed's name as he did.

He didn't release him, he didn't take his mouth away from his cock, he swallowed hard, feeling it run down him. As he gulped his mouth tightened around Christian's cock, almost pulling it down his throat. Syed found he liked to be in control.

Christian couldn't move. His body was happily trapped under him. He also couldn't breathe. That was, undoubtedly, the best he'd ever had. Not many people had done that to him, stroked their tongue around him while pulling his foreskin over them both. He found it irresistible. And no he wanted Syed to feel an irresistible feeling as well.

Still shuddering from the now gentle strokes of his mouth on his cock, Christian reached over and grabbed the bottle. He silently opened it and poured some onto his hand, hoping Syed didn't hear him so he could surprise him. Quietly he rubbed his hands together, spreading the oil over them and grabbed Syed's cock, instantly sliding his hands over it.

Shocked by the easy gliding of Christian's hand, the wetness of it, Syed released his still hard cock from his mouth and called out.

_Syed: Shit babe!_

Christian smiled. Babe. He really did like it.

He felt Syed weaken on top of him, felt his body turning limp at his touch. He could almost feel his mind clear of any thoughts but him.

_Christian: Lie down._

Keeping his hands where they were, still moving up and down him, Christian sat up the second his body moved. He lay next to him, poking his tongue into Syed's open and gasping mouth as his hand picked up its pace.

_Christian: I need you wet. I need you to slide in easily. I need you to enjoy it as mush as I will._

_Syed: hmm, I will._

He reached over and grabbed the bottle, letting a few drops run down his finger before placing it back on the table. Moving his hand down Christian's back and over his arse cheeks, Syed slowly pushed his finger into him. Responding in the way Syed loved, Christian started gyrating into his side as he gently moved his finger up and down.

_Christian: Ready?_

_Syed: Ready._

Christian got up, pulling Syed's face with him until both were standing at the edge of the bed.

_Christian: Trust me, you'll never have felt anything like this before. Just go slow to start with._

He turned around and bent over onto the bed.

Syed pushed his tip into him and shuddered. The feeling was indescribable. He held his breath as his approval escaped his lips. Desperate to have this feeling all over his rock hard cock and, without thinking, he pushed himself fully into him.

With a smile etched on his face Christian called out from the pain.

_Syed: Sorry._

Slowly he moved in and out of him, smiling and laughing. The feeling was so different to anything else he had ever felt and he never wanted to forget it. Ever. He looked down but couldn't see Christian's face, he had no idea how he was feeling until he threw his head back and whimpered.

_Syed: Is it hurting?_

_Christian: Yeah. Don't stop._

Syed continued as he was. Slow, long strides, every one causing Syed to shudder while he waited patiently for Christian to tell him to pick up the pace. But he didn't mind waiting. He'd have stayed like this for an eternity if he had to. He ran his hand over Christian's back, dragging his nails gently along his soft skin

_Christian: Oh, Sy, you have no idea how good this feels._

Syed replied with a moan.

_Christian: Go a little faster._

_Syed: You sure?_

He sounded doubtful.

_Christian: Don't you want to?_

_Syed: I just don't want this to be over yet._

Christian smiled.

_Christian: Told you you'd like it._

Syed picked up his pace a little. Impossible as it seemed, his pleasure heightened.

_Christian: Faster._

With every word Christian uttered Syed happily followed. He went faster, slower, everything he was told to do until he was at his normal speed. His moans were loud and he still couldn't stop the slight tremble that surged through him every time he pushed into him.

Christian could feel himself tighten around Syed's cock, about to come. He'd resisted telling him to go hard until this moment, afraid Syed would come before him and he wanted Syed to know what it felt like to have his bare cock squeezed.

_Christian: Harder Sy, harder._

_Syed: No, I don't want to come yet._

_Christian: Please Sy. I want to come. I want you to feel me squeeze your come out of you._

Syed's knees almost gave way from the thought. He pushed Christian's upper back down until he was lying on the bed and held on tight to his hips.

Christian realised Syed knew exactly what he was doing. From here he could go deeper, harder.

_Christian: Sy, wait._

_Syed: What?_

He sounded almost whiny as his impatience started to show.

_Christian: I just want to warn you. I might scream. I might scream loudly. But don't stop. No matter what I say, promise me you wont stop._

_Syed: But..._

_Christian: It's instinct Sy, that's all. I don't want you to stop. Trust me, I like it._

Syed smiled.

_Syed: I promise._

As he pushed himself deep into him with a hard thrust Christian called out, instinctively he tried to move away but Syed pulled him closer to him, placing one hand on his lower back, keeping him exactly where he wanted him. He pushed himself into him harder with each thrust, deeper than he'd ever felt before. But he knew he wouldn't last long now. Knew that this irreplaceable feeling would soon be over.

As if he could read his mind, Christian tightened so much around him he felt like his cock was being suffocated. He felt it quickly rise up inside of him while he begged himself not to come yet, not to let this end.

_Christian: Fuck Sy! Fuck, I'm coming!_

Syed pushed himself harder into him, determined to feel every tight inch of him before it was over. Christian's screams echoed around the room but he didn't scream what Syed expected him too. He was begging him, begging him to fuck him harder, to drive himself deeper still into him.

As he felt his orgasm approaching, Christian screamed with such volume it rang in Syed's ears just as he tightened beyond his imagination. A second later, screaming Christian's name, Syed shot himself up him, pushing himself into him until he heard Christian's panting subside and realised that his cock was drained.

Collapsing on top of him Syed couldn't breathe.

_Christian: Are you OK?_

Syed nodded against his back but Christian couldn't feel it.

_Christian: Sy?_

_Syed: When do we get to do that again?!_


End file.
